Hina Khan
| birthplace = Srinagar, Jammu and Kashmir | nationality = Indian | othernames = | education = | almamater = Colonel's Central Academy School | occupation = Actress, model | yearsactive = 2009–present | knownfor = Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai Kasautii Zindagii Kay | partner = Rocky Jaiswal (2014–present) | series= Bigg Boss Hindi 11 (2017) | entered= Day 1 | exited= Day 105 | status= 1st Runner Up | nominations= 17 | evictions = 8 }} Hina Khan (born 2 October 1987) is an Indian television and film actress known for playing Akshara in Star Plus's Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai. In 2017, she participated in Bigg Boss 11 and became the first runner up. She is currently portraying Komolika in Kasautii Zindagii Kayy. Khan is one of Indian television industry's highest paid actresses. Early life Khan was born in Srinagar, Jammu and Kashmir. She belongs to a family of 4 - her parents, herself and her younger brother Aamir Khan, who is the owner of a travel agency company. She completed her Master of Business Administration (MBA) in 2009 at the CCA School of Management, Gurgaon, Delhi. Personal life Khan is dating Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai's supervising producer Rocky Jaiswal since 2014. She had confirmed on Bigg Boss 11 that she suffers from asthma. Career at Boroplus Gold Awards 2012]] Khan made her television debut in 2009, when she starred in Indian soap opera Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai as Akshara. After eight years, she quit the show in 2016 to pursue other projects. In 2017, she joined Colors TV's Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi 8 as a contestant where she finished up as the 1st runner up. On 30 September, she entered the Bigg Boss 11 house as a celebrity contestant. She was known for her controversial fights with Shilpa Shinde. She also was known for her controversial statements in the show where she said a lot of comments on Sanjeeda Sheikh, Kishwer Merchant, Karan Wahi, Rithvik Dhanjani, Gauhar Khan and Karan Patel. She became a finalist and first runner up. In late February 2018, she wrapped up the shooting of a Punjabi music video with Sonu Thukral which is set to release in March 2018. On 31 March, it was announced that she has signed on to make her digital debut with Ankoosh Bhatt's short film 'SmartPhone' opposite actor Kunaal Roy Kapur. In July 2018, Hina appeared in a Sonu Thukral's Punjabi music video "Bhasoodi". Few months later, she bagged the role of Komolika, an antagonist in Kasautii Zindagii Kay. In the same year, she signed her debut film Lines opposite actress Farida Jalal which is directed by Hussain Khan and written by Rahat Kazmi and Shakti Singh. On January 2, 2019, she signed another short film Soulmate opposite actor Vivan Bhatena. The film is directed by Pawwan Sharma. In March 2019, she revealed that she has signed her second film with director Vikram Bhatt, and will start shooting in June this year. Other work and media image She has also appeared as a guest in many serials. Her first guest appearance was in Kayamath in 2009. After that she appeared as a guest in Sapna Babul Ka...Bidaai and Chand Chupa Badal Mein in 2010. In 2011 she appeared as a Guest in Chef Pankaj Ka Zayka a cooking show. In December 2016, Khan made an appearance on Bigg Boss 10 as a panellist to support good friend Rohan Mehra. She was named in the Top 50 Sexiest Asian Women List by Eastern Eye in 2013, 2014, 2015, Media, Entertainment, Showbiz, Events and Music|accessdate=8 June 2017}} 2016, Media, Entertainment, Showbiz, Events and Music|accessdate=8 June 2017}} and 2017. In 2014, she was listed eight among the "35 Hottest Actresses In Indian Television" by MensXP.com, an Indian lifestyle website for men. She was included in fourth place on "Television's Top 10 Actresses" list by Rediff. Khan earned the title of Sher Khan in Bigg Boss 11. In November 2017, she was named the most loved contestant on Bigg Boss 11 house by Ormax Media. On 25 December, she was named one of the Top 30 TV Personality of 2017 by Sabras Radio. She was also named the Most Favorite Actress of 2017 by Biz Asia. Including winning the Pinkvilla's award for the Most Stylish TV Actress of 2017. On 25 January 2018, she won the Most Stylish TV Personality Award at the Hindustan Times Style Awards. On 2 Feb 2018, she debuted as a showstopper on Lakme Fashion Week for the Kolkata-based label Osaa by Adarsh. In the same year, she became the victim of troll for posting the image of her teddy bear named 'Pooh' when saving her co-contastant Luv Tyagi during the task in Bigg Boss. Again, she was trolled for her Dubai photos which she posted on Twitter, but this time, she also replied to trollers. On 7 March 2018, a day before Women's Day, Hina also received a "Power Woman" award at Power Women Fiesta Awards 2018. In March 2018, she appeared on the magazine cover of Fitlook magazine for March issue. On 2 April, she walked the ramp for Streax Professional in Mumbai for marigold collection. On 21 April, Hina Was awarded "Dada Saheb Phalke Excellence Award" for the Best Entertainer in Reality Show Bigg Boss. On 20 May 2018 in Delhi, the Former Chief Minister of Delhi Smt. Sheila Dikshit awarded her the "Rajiv Gandhi Global Excellence Award". Hina was awarded "Style Diva of Television Industry" at 11th Gold Awards and "Stylish Personality Of The Year" at Iconic Achievers Awards 2018, held in Mumbai. Hina appeared on the cover of FHM India December 2018 edition. Filmography Television Fiction Reality shows Guest appearances Filmography Music videos Awards See also * List of Hindi television actresses * List of Indian television actresses References External links * }} Category:1987 births Category:Actresses in Hindi television Category:Living people Category:Indian soap opera actresses Category:Indian television actresses Category:Participants in Indian reality television series Category:Kashmiri actors Category:Actresses from Jammu and Kashmir Category:People from Srinagar Category:Kashmiri people Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi contestants H Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants